Of Mermaids and Wizards
by ScarlettAnderson99
Summary: 3 girls, mermaids, are lost at Hogwarts. They make friends there and think its all good. But evil is brewing. And they are going to help, even if Dumbledore doesn't want them to.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys hope you like it. **

Ana stared off into the distance. Her two best friends were arguing about what happened and what to do about it. Until a few seconds ago, she was too, until she turned to the side and could have sworn she saw just a little wisp of smoke, she turned to tell her friends that there were clearly people nearby, but since the smoke was gone, they would probably dismiss her sighting as wishful thinking. then she decided the next best thing to do. Ana soundlessly started walking towards it, They were best friends, had been forever, and she knew that even if they didn't want to, they would follow her. This was partially because she was notorious for getting in bad situations in the woods. They always said she was lost but as she put it

" I was not lost! i knew exactly where i was, exactly where i was going, and exactly how to get there. i just didn't know how to get away from where i was" ( this usually occurred when she was in a swamp and her shoe was stuck or she took a "shortcut" through the woods only to find a thick wall of thorns between her and anyway out. But to really understand the full story here, you need to go back a few hours to that morning.

oKo

Ana awoke with a groan. her stupid friends had insisted they use this glorious Saturday to explore Kina island. A few years ago they had spent a night stranded on Kina. There they had found a moon pool and had miraculously been transformed into mermaids. That had been a lot for three ten year-olds to handle, but now, seven years later, they basically had gotten the hang of it. But the other night, they were sitting in the moon pool just laughing and playing with the water using their powers (they each could heat it, cool it and move it) when Katherine announced

" You know guys, we've never actually gone out just to explore the island. Like, the whole island. I mean... we know thew route from the above ground entrance to the moon pool to the beach, but we don't know the entire island. I bet there are parts of it we've never even been on." and after that she and Abby had made this whole plan to go hiking that Saturday. Ana was okay with it too, until they announced that they should arrive at dawn.

Ana rolled out of bed and pulled on some shorts and a tank top, she went down stairs and made herself an egg before leaving a note on the table, pulling on her new sneakers and walking outside, not that she needed her shoes for long because it was like a quarter mile walk to the docks and she jumped in, heading to the beach at Kina to meet the girls. When she got there Abby was bouncing with excitement and Katherine was rubbing her eyes tiredly. A tired and grouchy Ana then preceded to move some water from the ocean to splash Katherine directly in the face and turn her before drying herself off in 5 seconds flat.

Normally she would take it slower but right then she knew she would need to run. The result was that it stung, a lot. She stood up just in time to hear Katherine fall down. Kat, as Ana called her when she wanted to annoy her, quickly dried herself and started chasing Ana around the beach while abby tried to yell for them to stop.

"I thought it would wake you up Kat! After all this whole thing was kinda your idea! Be a shame if you were too tired to enjoy it! "

Katherine stopped and rested her hands on her knees, mutering under her breath

"I'm gonna kill her, I'm actually gonna do it this time"

Ana laughed and walked up to Abby.

"Alright team leader, which way first?" she asked. Abby closed her eyes and stuck her finger out before spinning in a circle and then opening her eyes.

"we will go in that direction! Follow me men!" she said in her best "team leader voice" As they walked, Abby ever the chatter box said

"Ahh this brings back memories doesn't it? Walking through the woods. Remember when we were just three ten year-olds. Wondering if we were going to end up like the people on those TV shows. Katherine complaining about how she was missing mac and cheese night"

" Hey! I happen to like food." Katherine defended. She suddenly started to think, then a gleeful expression spread across her face.

"Ana? You didn't know where you were did you? You were lost!"

"Alright so i didn't know where i was"

"Did you know how to get home?"

"No"

"Did you know where we were going?"

"OK fine i was lost! But the time i ruined my purple shoes in the swamp i was definitely not lost."

Abby smiled

"Whatever an- AHHHHH!"

Abby suddenly tumbled down a hole. Ana, who was walking right behind her fell down after her. Katherine laughed and called down

"Can you climb back up?" Abby yelled back

" Yeah we could just walk right back up. Come down! It's exactly like the moon pool!" Abby explored a little longer."Holy crap its even got a pool. Its literally JUST like the moon pool!" Suddenly, the noon sun came over the pool and it shined with reflected light. It looked so very inviting and Katherine was the first to squeal and jump in. Which resulted in her immediate disappearance. Ana screeched and jumped in after her, concerned for her friends safety. Abby jumped in after her, and they all ended up on the forest floor.

"You had to jump into the freaky shining pool of light!" Abby grumbled to Katherine.

**hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! until then id love you to review!**


	2. Hagrid

**1001 words exactly. A happy accident. This chapter took longer than it probably should have, seriously. Okay here it is.**

The girls walked through the woods for a good hour or so Abby had yelled her irritation out at Katherine for her impulsiveness. Ana was much more passive aggressive. It always looked like an accident with Ana, and there was never any proof that it wasn't. This would usually come in the form of backhanded compliments, but in the woods, she just waited till they were walking decently fast and then dropped to the ground in front of Katherine causing her to trip over her, and claimed she had "tripped on a root" After walking this way for awhile, they stopped at the shore of a very large lake, and Katherine decided she had had enough of this.

"I'm sorry okay, it didn't occur to me how dangerous it was to jump in and literally while I was in the air on my way in I realized what I had done"

"That's the problem! You're so impulsive! You just never think before you act!" Ana shot back. Katherine clenched her jaw before saying quietly

"At least I'm not a slut. I think before I act that way!" Ana gasped at this. She knew Katherine had always thought her a bit, promiscuous. But she never thought she would go so far as to call her a slut. She let out a low growl before tackling Katherine right into the lake. They both transformed as they fought in the water. Abby dove in and tried desperately to pry them apart. she ended up boiling the water between them, forcing them apart.

"Both of you apologize to each other now! Katherine, Ana is not a slut and you know you only said that because you knew it would hit a nerve! Ana you shouldn't have been so hard on Katherine. Your mean girls abilities are fine when they're turned on my jerk of an ex-boyfriend. But seriously, turn them on one of us again and i will end you!" That's when they heard a soft cough. Looking over at the shore of the lake, they saw the hugest man they had ever seen. He had a kind look on his face but they still needed to be cautious. All holding up there hands, preparing to use their powers if need be, they looked at him suspiciously and moved closer to the shore

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ana asked softly in a very scared voice.

"I'm Hagrid. the grounds keeper up at the school. I've never seen mermaids like you before. Most aren't nearly as...pretty as you. Or human looking for that matter."

The girls all looked at each other Ana motioned for them to huddle.

"He totally is talking like he knows all about mermaids"

"Yeah but he could be playing us, maybe he's just trying to get us to trust him"

"What other options do we have?

"Am i seriously the only one who noticed the HUGE castle on the hill?" The girls all turned at the same time to look up at the castle. They then turned back to each other, and continued their chatter.

"That looks like the creepiest place ever!"

"Is that the school he was talking about because its a castle on a hill and it has towers and it's beautiful and i would LOVE to go there!"

"No way am i going in that place it looks terrifying"

"Once again, do we HAVE a choice?"

The girls all sighed, before slowly turning around and looking at the man, who had an confused but slightly amused expression on his face.

"What kind of school?" Abby asked him.

"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of course" He said with enthusiasm. The girls all gaped at him.

"I'm sorry , did you just suggest that that is a magic school in a castle? And that you're the really big grounds keeper?"

"Of course. Its Hogwarts! Run by Albus Dumbledore."

"Prove it" Katherine said flatly.

"If you come up to the school with me i can bring you to Dumbledore and he can prove it." Katherine

"Alright but do not think that we can't stop you if you try anything." Ana said with an edge to her voice.

"Okay we just have the matter of getting you up to the school. Will you be hurt if you exit the water?" Hagrid asked with what he hoped was a disarming smile. The girls just scoffed lightly and climbed out of the water. They dried them selves off and stood up in front of him. He gaped.

"Wait...you aren't like...part human are you?" He asked in awe.

"We were humans completely. We were transformed into mermaids. But we have completely human families and homes and everything." Abby said. Some of the fear was gone from her voice. They all followed Hagrid into the castle. The whole time, he was chattering about how much he loved magical creatures and how he wants to become the teacher of that at the school. The girls asked him about this magic school and he told them all about it. Finally, they arrived at the school, he opened the doors and led them down a long hallway. As they reached a large set of doors, he stopped them.

"You all wait out here while i get Dumbledore. I don't think its really necessary to alert the whole castle of your presence just yet." with that he walked through the doors. The girls waited in the hall for a moment before coming back through after a man with long white hair and a matching beard.

"Girls, this is Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of the school" Hagrid smiled while he said this. All three girls could tell how much he admired this man. The man looked at them quizzically and said quietly.

"Well, we do have a bit of an issue here don't we girls?"


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long. here it is**

The girls all looked at Dumbledore before Abby saying quietly,

"If you could just get us home to California? That would be great." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"It would be my pleasure, really it would. But first I was wondering if perhaps you would do me, the whole wizarding world a favor." The girls all have him a look that said 'go on'.

"All Hagrid has told me is that you are a new magical creature. The likes of which we have never sen before. If you would please let me study you a bit? I would greatly appreciate it." The girls all looked at him in shock and fear. Study? As in their greatest nightmare of dissection and being put in zoos? Dumbledore's quickly backtracked

"Not study like I'm sure your thinking of it. I'd be writing a book. It would be like I was writing a biography of your lives but without your names. You'd tell me about what you are and I'd write it down. Until then you could live here." The girls all huddled again.

"I really want to live on this castle. With magic! it would be so cool!"

"But what about our families?"

"Maybe something could be figured out?"

"If something is figured out. I was thinking..." The girls turned around from their huddle and Ana said

"We would really love to help but our families and friends would worry so I'm sorry but we'll have to decline." She said looking very sad at the prospect of leaving. Dumbledore made some sort of motion to Hagrid and he left the room to go do something. Then Dumbledore's said

"I can convince all your family and friends that your stating with some distant aunt and they won't worry at all about you."

"Well, I guess it's summer so we don't have to worry about school." Ana said getting more and more excited.

"What about work?" She asked.

"I can convince your employer that you are on a once on a life time trip. Something that they'd be so happy you got the opportunity to attend that the thought of anger would be wiped from their mind. We can stand here all day girls, but the only potential issue is if you want to do it." The girls all smiled and Ana stepped forward.

"On one condition- Hagrid writes the book. He wants to become known in the world of magical creatures. So we want to help him do that." Dumbledore smiled as if he was hoping she would ask that.

"Very well, Hagrid will write the book. He is off preparing your room, he will come fetch you shortly. Until then you must be hungry, go down to the kitchens for some food."

"Where's the kitchen?" Katherine asked. Dumbledore's smiled again

"Outside the door there are four boys who have been trying and failing to listen in on this conversation. I'm sure they can show you. And if they ask, you're my nieces, we don't really want anyone knowing who you are." The girls thanked him and left. Walking down the awesome staircase they saw no one.

"Hello?" Abby yelled. Four boys came around the corner.

"So you're the reason Dumbledore left lunch so abruptly with Hagrid." The tall, black haired one with glasses said. He was rather handsome. As we're the two boys standing next to him, a nerdy looking boy with a scar on his face and dirty blond hair, and a boy who looked like that senior all the freshman girls had a crush on.

"We're Dumbledore's nieces. We came for an unexpected visit. Do you know how to get to the kitchens? He told us we could get some food." Katherine said politely. That was when they noticed there were four boys, one looked a bit like a rat, and was hiding behind the other three. They all introduced themselves. The boys were James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They agreed to show them the kitchens. Once they got there the boys left and the girls dug into whatever they could find.

"So that James guy was hot." Abby said. Katherine scoffed.

"If we're going there anyway, so was Sirius. But as for James, he just screams 'I'm emotionally unavailable' which is weird because he was very flirty." Abby tried to protest his alleged 'unavailable-ness' but gave up when Katherine gave her a look that said 'remember last time you didn't trust me about a guy' and she shut up. Ana spoke up quietly from the corner of the room.

"Sorry for being a bitch to you." She said to Katherine. Katherine smiled. And got up. She walked across the room and approached Ana as if going for a hug. The stopped and splashed water on her. Ana screeched and fell to the floor. Katherine laughed.

"All right I forgive you" she said. The girls ate their pudding and talked about random stuff. Mostly hogwarts. Sometimes the guys, otherwise just chatter. Hagrid showed up and lead them to there room. He left them outside the door and told them thank you for letting him write the book.

"Meet me in the three broomsticks tomorrow. The students are going tomorrow so I'm sure you could get one of them to show you." The girls were about to walk in the room when they heard familiar voices from behind the door.

"If they aren't here for Hogwarts, why do they only have Hogwarts uniforms? I'll tell you why, these were the only clothes in the school, because their 'surprise visit' was a surprise to them too." "

Could you really believe that Dumbledore's nieces wouldn't attend Hogwarts?"

"Only if they didn't have magic."

"But is that really believable either? Considering what a great wizard he is?"

"And they definitely aren't sisters, which means it couldn't even be that their parents just kept producing squibs!"

"So the story is every one of Dumbledore's distantly related nieces doesn't have magic?" "Apparently" "No way" The girls were freaking out. They were on to them after like... two hours. Also these were boys they barely knew searching through their stuff and no one wants that. So they barged in and Ana yelled AHA while pointing an accusing finger into the room. The boys froze. James was holding a bra in Abby's size. She rushed up to him and grabbed it. Then she looked at it herself.

"This is actually super cute!" She said. Then all the color drained from her face.

"Did Hagrid buy this for me? Was Hagrid out bra shopping for me? How did he even know my size!?" Ana was absolutely screaming with laughter until Sirius chucked another bra at her.

"He was out bra shopping for all of you." He said with a smirk. Ana frowned and looked at Katherine. She looked pale from the fact that the boys had been looking through their bras. Ana pat her on the back.

"Boys know girls wear bras. No big secrets were revealed." She said softly. Then she turned to the boys.

"Get out" she said flatly. They filed out of the room, Sirius was last and he leaned back in to wink at Ana before leaving. Abby had been staring in despair at the bra for awhile and said

"Hagrid has better taste than I do"


	4. Chapter 4

They woke up the next day and got dressed in the school robes that Hagrid had provided for them.

"Chances are if you wear these most students won't really give you a secon' glance. They'll just assume your a student they've never met. Hidin in plain sight an all that." Hagrid said. They walked through the school and except for a few puzzled looks they went unnoticed. They followed the students to a dining hall and paused. There were four tables. Each seemed to host students wearing different colors.

"Where are we supposed to sit?" Ana whispered nervously. Now, as the number students flooding into the room dwindled, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Soon they would be standing alone in the doorway.

"Guys we need to move before everyone sees us" Katherine said. That's when Abby spotted the boys walking into the hall and seating themselves at one of the tables. They followed and plopped down on the seat next to them.

"Holy crap this is heaven" Katherine said when she saw the spread of food in front of her.

"So guys" Ana said calmly "can you take us to the three broomsticks? We promised someone we'd meet them there and don't know where it is."

"Sure" Peter said immediately. The other boys all looked at him incredulously.

"He means" said Sirius slowly, giving Peter a look. "Why should we help you." He asked.

"Um...because we asked fairly nicely and I don't think we've ever done anything to upset you." Ana guessed.

"Well why were you sneaking around the castle last night?" James asked.

"Why were you?" Ana countered.

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were"

"How would you know"

"How else would you know we were out of our rooms?" She said smugly. James pouted for about a second before his hand jumped to his hair. The girls all expected him to neaten it but instead he seemed to intentionally muss it up. They turned to see a group of girls walking into the hall laughing. At the front of the group was a girl with dark red hair and green eyes. As she reached the table whee they were, Sirius said

"Hey Ana you look just like Evans!" Both Lily and Ana glared at him.

"Just because we both have red hair doesn't mean we look alike Black." Lily said irritably. In fact, they looked nothing alike. Lily turned to the three new girls.

"I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you. And you are?" She said sweetly. The girls smiled.

"Ana Rivera"

"Abby Cook"

"Katherine Bell"

"Well it's great to meet you all." With that she left to go sit with her friends. The girls sat quietly smirking as they ate their food.

"Got something to say?" James asked. Ana just shook her head.

"Come on! Spit it out before you choke on it!" Sirius said.

"So that's the girl?" Abby asked James. James looked stunned at her bluntness.

"What do you mean 'the girl'?" He asked.

"The one your so obviously in love with." She said slowly as if he was stupid. He spluttered. The other marauders had never put it like that. To hear it like that, 'in love with' was odd. He knew it was true but...

"How about we make a deal? You don't question us or search our stuff again and show us around, and we get Lily to like you." Abby said. The marauders all looked at each other.

"What makes you think I need your help?" James asked.

"Nothing. You probably don't. But we could certainly speed things up a bit. Think about it. The only help you've ever had was these three, a couple dudes." James seemed to think about this. Finally, he grinned.

"Deal. But you haven't offered anything to these three so I don't know if they'll be so inclined." Ana looked at the other three.

"We'll owe you a favor." She said simply.

"Deal." Remus said. They finished breakfast talking about hogwarts and such and finally set out for the three broomsticks. Except as they started out the door, Abby realized something.

"Remus you said you took astronomy didn't you?"

"Yeah with Professor Sinistra. Why?"

"What does professor sini-straw look like?"

"Brown hair. Brown eyes with a look like she's constantly contemplating the meaning of the universe."

"Thanks!" Abby yelled over her shoulder as she ran back into the great hall to the staff table. She came back out a minute later and said, panting

"I asked her a question about the rotation of the moon. I got it wrong on my earth science final and wanted it cleared up. Also, girls, I ran into uncle Albus. He said we had to be back by 7:18." Remus immediately looked suspicious. 'Rotation of the moon'? '7:18'? That was the exact time when the full moon rised that night. Abby had asked when the full moon rises and then lied about it. He had a feeling the marauders would have a difficult time keeping their end of the deal after he told them. He just wasn't sure when the opportunity would present itself. And then it just did.

"I have to go to the bathroom. You guys coming?" Katherine asked her friends. They nodded and told the guys they'd be right back. After they left, Remus turned to the others.

"7:18 is when the full moon rises tonight. That's what Abby asked Sinistra." The other three looked incredulous.

"Maybe they're a couple muggles who got bit by a werewolf. And that's why they don't have magic but they know all about magic." Peter said. James turned to Remus.

"I've never heard of a muggle getting bit. Have you?"

"No" he replied. "But I don't see why they couldn't be. Then again I don't know what I do when I'm...you know. If I saw a muggle do you guys think I'd go after it?"

"Definitely. I say we follow them tonight to see where they go and what they do" Peter said.

"We can't. We need to be with Remus." James answered immediately. "What do you think Sirius?" They all turned to the fourth member of the group, who just said.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" The others all rolled their eyes as the girls returned. They walked into hogsemeade and split up as the three mermaids walked to the upstairs of the three broomsticks.

**i know i know. its been forever. ill try harder but ultimately posting on here is just inconvenient.**


End file.
